Legends PvP
Legends PVP allows players to battle one another using avatars of iconic characters in a simulation scenario. Overview Legends PVP is unlocked at level 5, after which players will receive a mail with Exobyte Data of Robin or Harley Quinn, depending on morality, which unlocks that character for Legends PVP when used. Players can then queue for a Legends match using their On Duty Menu. Players can buy other Heroes and Villain's Exobyte data from the vendor in the reactor core in the Watchtower or Hall of Doom. Every match has a 2 minute warm-up period while waiting for all combatants to enter the match. Once all combatants have entered the 2 minute timer will be replaced with a 30 second timer at the end of which the match will commence. A match may start at the end of the 2 minute timer even when both teams have not been filled. All combatants are placed within their own safe room (one for each team) with a provided Sparring Dummy that also acts as a respawn point. The goal is to reduce the enemy team's point count (Indicated on the top of the screen at all times) by holding capture points and defeating players. While holding capture points 5 points will be reduced from your enemies per second, while defeating a player will remove 25 points. Winning rewards players with 2 Marks of Legend and 2 Marks of Conquest. A loss provides players with 1 Mark of Legend and 1 Mark of Conquest. Influence is also rewarded for participation. Characters Copies of the same character will always have the same stats and powers, regardless of player levels or gear. They have no roles. It is possible to simultaneously have multiples of the same character in one match and on both sides. Their powers are posted in their respective pages. Free To Play The Last Laugh Exclusive These characters become avaible for in-game purchase, if the user has purchased the The Last Laugh DLC. Hand of Fate Exclusive (Coming Soon) These characters become avaible for in-game purchase, if the user has purchased the The Hand of Fate DLC. Avialable Through Marketplace and Special Promotion Trivia *Bane, both Jokers and Two-Face cannot use Acrobatics' grappling hook, double jump or glide but can jump higher than normal while movement mode is active. *Batman is currently only available as pre-purchase bonuses. *Both Jokers and Huntress can switch weapons with one of their powers. *Batman and Robin do not have access to their weapon sets normal Block Breakers. Instead they use Batarang Furry, a chargable ranged attack. *Jokers are the only Legends characters to currently be able to change movement modes. They use Acrobatics while using the Crowbar/Machete and Flight while using Dual Pistols. *Future Batman, Future Harley Quinn, and Arkham Asylum Joker are only available through the in-game Marketplace. *Catwoman's Martial Arts combos differ greatly in what each combo does and looks like, keeping only how to activate each combo the same. *None of the characters available for Marks of Legend possess Flight or Superspeed. The Joker can fly, although his main movement mode is Acrobatics. thumb|350px|right|Villains Legend PvP Store Maps *Batcave (2v2) *Arkham Asylum (4v4) *Ace Chemicals (4v4) See also *Mark of Legend *Mark of Lore *Bulthax's Legends Character Guide Category:Legends PVP